KonohaTv
by MeikyuuB
Summary: Cuentos cortos de los habitantes de Konoha basados en capítulos del canal de Youtube Enchufetv. Parejas: NaruHina, SasuSaku, Nejiten, SaIno, KakaShizune. Comedia/Romance/Acción... pero más comedia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, bueno, estas pequeñas historias serán basadas en el canal de Youtube 'EnchufeTV'. Soy una fan de estos chicos y sus historias me parecen adaptables a los personajes de Naruto, un día me divertí mucho imaginando sus sketch's con los personajes de Naruto x')... Jajaja, espero les gusten. Obviamente si hay ciertas parejas en los capítulos me encargaré de adaptarlas al SasuSaku y NaruHina.

 _ **Cómo comprar condones**_

 _ **Por Sasuke Uchiha**_

Se encontraba frente a las puertas de la farmacia. ¿Qué podía pasar?, se formulaba en su mente. Él era un hombre, eso era normal, ¿no?, después de todo, el era un Uchiha. Levantó su pie izquierdo para dar un paso al frente, acortó severamente el espacio entre él y la puerta de la farmacia y entró en pánico. ¡Fue un acercamiento muy salvaje!, salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

¿Era ese Sasuke Uchiha?, encorvado tras un árbol temeroso a la Farmacia como si esta pudiese verlo... Se cacheteó físicamente.

—¡Basta!— Puso la cara más varonil que tenía— Sólo un condón... no es nada del otro mundo. Entras, pides, pagas, ¡sales!... entras, pides, pagas, sales— Se animaba como si fuese el momento decisivo de su vida— Sólo tengo que pasar desapercibido...

Corrió hasta las puertas de la farmacia con un semblante muy serio y decidido. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del edificio una estúpida campana chillona anunció su entrada. Shizune salió detrás de él despidiéndose de Ino. Genial. La mejor amiga de su novia lo veía desde el otro lado, tras la barra donde te atendían.

No podía moverse, Ino lo veía acusadoramente como si supiese a qué iba. ¡No era un delito!, pero aún así dio media vuelta tratando de salir de ahí... la puerta no se abría.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— Pensó. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás a la cara de Ino que seguía filosa, estampó su cabeza en la puerta en señal de derrota, y justo cuando pensaba enfrentar a Ino, a un lado, un chico despreocupado y somnoliento le hizo señas de que la chica estaba loca. Sasuke se fue casi corriendo a la caja numero dos.

—¿Qué cuentas, Bro?— Le dijo con unos ojos a punto de cerrarse, como si tuviera toda la flojera del mundo.

—Shikamaru— Reconoció— ¿M-Me puedes ayudar con unos con...— Sonó otra estúpida campana mientras su rostro pasaba del rojo tomate al blanco papel.

—Sorry... Bro. Terminó mi turno— Y desapareció de la nada dándole paso a una señora mayor.

—Buenas— Saludó inmediatamente la señora.—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?— Sasuke le dio una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¿C-Cómo está...— Dijo el azabache muy incómodo cuando la mujer lo interrumpió y se puso un par de lentes llenos de aumento.

—¡Pero si es igualito a mi hijo!— Le pellizcó las mejillas— ¡Ay!, a él... qué bestia.

—Me da por favor...

—Se quiere hacer cura— Le contó. Sasuke ya no sabía que hacer o decir, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—¿Qué es eso?— Soltó de la nada.

—Pastillas para las hemorroides.

—Deme dos.—Dijo presionado— Esas mentas, ese peluche y...— Sonrió cuando la mujer le puso el juguete enfrente jugando con él. Se acercó un poco más a la caja y susurró—Condones...

—¿Perdón?

—C-Condones...

—Perdóname— Dijo señalándose los aparatos auditivos— No te escucho, hijo. Háblame más fuerte.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dijo— Condones.

—¡CONDONES!— gritó la anciana.— Pero habla como hombrecito, pues. ¿Qué talla quieres?

—¿Talla?— La cara del Uchiha se puso más pálida de lo normal. ¿¡Talla!?, qué iba a saber él qué talla era.

—¡Caíste!— Le golpeó el hombro— ¡No hay tallas, pues, hijo!, ¿primera vez, no?—Sasuke agachó la cabeza— ¡Virgen a de ser!— Le jaló una mejilla— Presta déjame ver la mano— Le tomó una y le miró la palma— Ujum... ¡inquieto!, a ver déjame ver la otra...—Soltó su mano de golpe y le jaló la otra— ¡Ajá!, manito cambiada— Sasuke insultado le arrebató su propia mano.— Cuando yo vivía en la finca, nosotros usábamos vejiga de oveja, ¡era un sólo gasto y nada más!, ¿De cuáles quieres?— Sacó varias cajas de condones.

—Deme cualquiera— Sasuke que estaba desesperando, más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡¿Cómo que cualquiera?!, tienes qué escoger bien. Mira, tengo este de pupitos, que tiene una increíble sensación, es como la vejiga de oveja. Este de aquí es el retardante, es muy bueno para los precoces, a ti como primerizo te iría muy bien. Y tengo este de aquí que es de sabores. A mi en lo personal— Le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que se acercara y el azabache le hizo caso.— Me gusta el de sabor a fresa, lo utilizo como chicle.

En la cabeza de Sasuke salió la imagen de la mujer inflando el condón como si fuese un chicle hasta que reventó.

—¡Deme estos!, ¡estos!— Le arrojó la caja de condones con cara asqueada.

La mujer tomó la caja y trató de marcarlos pero el sensor no reconocía el código de barras. A las espaldas de Sasuke la puerta de la Farmacia se abrió para dejar pasar a Kurenai que se formó tras él. La anciana seguía tratando de pasar el código. De la nada una monja del convento de Konoha entró por la puerta, mientras seguía sonando las campanillas de la máquina al no reconocer el código. Pero el colmo fue cuando entró Kakashi junto con Shizune de nuevo, junto con dos pequeños.

—Mi alumno...—Susurró el peligris.— Sasuke... ¡Sasuke!—Le hablaba en voz baja, mientras el Uchiha trataba de ocultar su rostro lleno de vergüenza— ¡Sasuki!

—¡Que no me diga Sasuki, sensei!— Le gritó exasperado.

—¿Ven?, ¡somos como familia y no saluda!— Le dijo a Shizune y sus hijos. La mujer y los pequeños le dieron un tímido saludo de lejos que el chico tuvo que responder.

—Um, no— Dijo la anciana frente a él— Mismo y no sirve. ¡Alguien sabe el código de los condones retardantes!— Gritó a sus compañeros hasta que se acercó uno.

—A ver, ¿cuáles dice?— Y la mujer le entregó el paquete.— Condones retardantes... demonios, estos no sé porque nadie los compra— Se rió frente a Sasuke y le cerró el ojo— Espera.

El joven se acercó a una caja con micrófono y empezó a hablar haciendo que el sonido resonara en todo el local.

—Por favor, código condones caja dos. Código condones **retardantes—** remarcó la palabra con una cara graciosa— Caja dos.

Sasuke mantenía la cabeza abajo completamente rojo e incomodo. Se acercó Ino con un papelito con el código y volteó a ver a Sasuke con un cara de asombro y burla.

—¿Retardantes?— Se burló en su cara a lo que el Uchiha sólo pudo apretar las manos y bajar la cabeza. Al fin la máquina logró captar el código.

— Son 12 dolares, ¿Gustas con tu nombre?

—No así está bien...—Pero ni terminó de hablar cuando otras campanas molestas sonaron más fuerte y sobre él salieron volando globos y confeti por su cabeza con una música molesta y un tipo con un micrófono acercándose a él.

— ¡Felicitaciones!— Golpeó su espalda mientras lo abrazaba— ¡Cuéntanos!, ¿qué se siente ser el cliente un millón en nuestra Farmacia y llamarse...— Puso el micrófono frente a Sasuke que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida de la impresión

—Sasuke...— Dijo muy bajo.

—¡Tomen la foto!— Posó a un lado de un asustado Sasuke mientras Kakashi se abría espacio entre la gente.

— ¡Yo soy el Sensei!, ¡Yo soy el Sensei!, ¡Sasuki!— Lo besó en ambas mejillas mientras lo abrazaba en medio de la celebración.

—¡Cuéntame!— Salió de nuevo el hombre del micrófono abrazándolo por detrás frente a la cámara.— ¡No a mi, sino a todo el mundo!, ¿Qué fue lo que compraste para ser el cliente un millón?

—Un peluche— Sasuke asustado y con la cabeza en blanco asomó el pequeño osito frente a la cámara. El hombre le sacó el oso de un manotazo y puso una caja de condones frente a Sasuke.

—¡CONDONES!

— ¡Y fue su primera vez!— Salió la anciana de quién sabe donde.

— ¡Su primera vez!, ¡doble premio!, ¿quieres mandar un saludo a alguien aprovechando nuestra señal en vivo?— La cámara hizo un acercamiento a la pálida cara de Sasuke que miraba con miedo y vergüenza.

\- En la casa de cierta pelirosa-

El papá de Sakura veía la tele que tenía la cara de Sasuke nervioso y sin decir nada.

—Sakura— Le habló mientras iba pasando— ¿No es ese tu novio?— La pelirosa se fijó en la pantalla con asombro y asintió con la cabeza.— No me vuelve a entrar a la casa.

-En la farmacia de nuevo-

—¡Una porra para Sasuki!

—¡Sasuki!, ¡Sasuki!— Se escuchaba fuera de la farmacia con todos despidiéndole.

—¡Fuerte Sasuki!— Gritó Kakashi asomándose entre toda la gente. Sasuke para calmarlos y seguirles el juego levantó el brazo con el puño al cielo.

Fuera de todo ese alboroto se encontraba un rubio en su auto esperando al azabache.

—¿A dónde te fuiste, dobe?

—Toma tus condones— Le dijo seriamente mientras se los aventaba en la cara.

— ¿Condones?, ¡Cordones!, ¡te dije cordones!— Dijo levantando sus zapatos sin cordones.


	2. Súper Campeones

¡Hola!

Debería estar terminando mi Fic SasuSaku pero xD, lo haré después de ésto. Mezclar mis videos favoritos con mi anime favorito, ¿qué más da?

Aunque, para poder entender mejor el capítulo les recomiendo ver el video c:

 _ **Súper campeones**_

 _ **y campeonas...**_

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji y Chouji se encontraban en medio circulo pasándose un balón de fútbol.

—Neji— Dijo Chouji aventándole el balón.

—Sasuke— Neji se lo pasó al azabache.

—Naruto— Y en cuanto el Uchiha le pasó el balón el rubio se apresuró a mandarlo lejos de ahí tratando de pasársela a Kiba.— ¡Típido de ti, Usuratonkachi!— Y tras el insulto de Sasuke los demás empezaron a renegar junto con él.

Naruto corrió hacia el balón cuando éste cayó en los pies de una pelirosa. Eran cuatro chicas. Sakura, Tenten, Karui y Hinata, todas con un par de shorts negros muy cortos y una blusa roja de tirantes.

—¿Quieren partido?

—Vean— Dijo Neji— No van a poder, son mujeres.

—Primer gol camisetas— Dijo Tenten tras Sakura.

—¡ A ganar equipo!— Gritó Neji y todos empezaron a acomodarse en el campo muy entusiasmados.

Empezaron a calentar cada equipo por su cuenta, o mejor dicho, las chicas calentaban mientras ellos las veían con cara de idiotas babeando.

Chouji le pidió ayuda a Naruto a que levantara su pierna para estirar el músculo cuando un sonido salió de su trasero frente a la cara de Naruto que lo soltó inmediatamente asqueado.

—Perdón...

— ¡Típico de ti!— Soltó Sasuke.

Llegó Tenten hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Ustedes son 5!, nosotros 4... saquen a uno.

—Te fuiste—Dijo Neji aventando a Kiba fuera del campo.

—¡Oigan!— Dijo volviendo— Pero es mi pelota.

— ¡SHHH!—Chouji le señaló la salida corriéndolo.

Cuando Kiba salió del campo Naruto se apresuró a la pelota y se la aventó a Hinata.

—Saquen ustedes— Dijo sonriente— Las damas primero.

—¡Usuratonkachi!, ¡el balón no se regala, nunca!— Sasuke le metió un coñazo en la cabeza.

—G-Gracias por el balón— Hinata alzó el balón tímida— N-Nunca está de sobra un caballero.

—Ya llegó la chica Linda— Dijo Neji sonriéndole.

—¡Y la ruda también, hijos de puta!— Sakura salió de la nada para despejar el balón que se estampó en un tubo de la portería rebotando y dejando su huella.

—¡Mamma mía!— Dijo Chouji impresionado. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que las chicas eran buenas, o al menos la pelirosa con esa fuerza descomunal sería peligrosa.

—¡Cambio de estrategia!— Todos los chicos se reunieron alrededor de Sasuke— ¿Qué somos?, ¿maricones?, ¿es que no quieren ver a esas mujeres sin camiseta?, ¡yo me pudro de ganas!, ¿tú qué quieres, Chouji?

—Que... se quiten las camisetas.

—¡Bien!, ¿tú Neji?

—Tetas.

—¡Sí!... A ti no te pregunto Naruto, se te nota por la baba.—Naruto rió, era cierto.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿y cuál es la estrategia?— Preguntó Chouji.}

—¿Han visto Súper campeones?— Los jóvenes, identificados con el anime asintieron y empezaron a reír maniácamente entre ellos. Las chicas por otra parte, los veían como cuatro idiotas riéndose como lo que eran... idiotas.

Ahora, con los chicos muy motivados se establecieron en el campo.

—Esta es la oportunidad— Pensó Sasuke— Para demostrar de qué está hecho mi equipo.

—Mientras las cubra provecho y... les toco las tetas— Pensó Neji.

—Turu turu turu turu bamba, ¡bamba!— Pensaba Chouji.

—¡Van a ser las primeras tetas que veo después de las de mi mami!— Y como si todos hubieran leído el pensamiento de Naruto empezaron a renegar.

—¡Típico de ti, Usuratonkachi!

A la hora de sacar el balón, Neji y Tenten serían los delanteros. Estaban ambos viendo con fiereza aquella pelota de goma, el primero en llegar a él y patearlo tendría más control del campo. Ambos se acercaron corriendo y soltando un grito de guerra al balón.

Sus pies chocaron al mismo tiempo con el balón y éste no se movía, estaba aprisionado entre cada uno de ellos mientras los chicos se veían a los ojos con caras rojas haciendo fuerza.

—¡Por mi madre!— Dijo Tenten para motivarse.

—¡Por tus tetas!— Tenten hizo cara de susto al comentario de Neji y del coraje de ambos el balón salió volando al cielo.

—¡Ahí viene!— Dijo Karui mientras Neji se retorcía en el suelo por un calambre que le dio al hacer fuerza contra Tenten. Naruto, motivado, salió en busca del balón el cual bajó con la cabeza dándole un pase a Sasuke. El uchiha corrió dando una Maro-meta de carro en el aire tomando el balón con sus pies al estar de cabeza.

—Eso no era necesario— Admitió Chouji desde la portería.

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad por el campo motivando a su equipo.

—¡Aquí, estoy solo!— Le gritó Neji al otro lado del campo.

—¡Por feo estás solo!—Dijo Sakura. Neji agachó la cabeza y dejó de correr para empezar a aventar patadas al aire, deprimido.

Al no tener a Neji, Sasuke le gritó a Naruto.— ¡Naruto!, ¡avanza más!

—¡No puedo!— Gritó Naruto desde atrás— ¡Me están cubriendo!— Dijo señalando a Hinata que lo cubría, pero sin querer le restregaba el trasero.

—¿Me toca a mi sólo?— Volteó a ver a la pelirosa que estaba en la portería y pateó el balón con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Sakura lo detuvo, pero el balón seguía dando vueltas en sus manos por toda la fuerza que llevaba.

—¡Sóbate!— Gritó Karui cuando vio como salía humo de las manos de la pelirosa, hasta que esta con fuerza aventó el balón para afuera.

—¡Salimos!— Gritó victoriosa.

Hinata corrió para bajar el balón de pecho mientras su busto rebotaba haciendo que los chicos vieran más sus pechos que el balón. Corrió hasta toparse con Neji el cual logró burlar para pasarsela a Karui.

La morena corrió hasta toparse con Naruto el cual también burló, pero el rubio salió al suelo con un pie roto.

—¡Eso es falta!— Gritó Sasuke.

— ¡Pero ni lo tocó!— Le dijo Tenten que estaba a un lado del accidente.

—¡No lo toqué!— Grito Karui mientras veía a Naruto en el suelo llorando.

—¡Dales la falta!— Gritó Hinata.

Los chicos se acercaron a Naruto que al parecer, no había fingido.

—¡AAAAAH!— Se escuchaban los gritos.

—¡Naruto!, ¿estás bien?

—No puedo... equipo... lo siento.

—Paramos el partido— Dijo Neji.

—¡Nunca!, ahora tenemos una razón más para ganar. Nuestro amigo Naruto...— Sasuke.

—Y las tetas.

—No, Neji... nunca fue por eso...—Le dijo Sasuke muy serio.—Lo que importaba, y ustedes lo saben, era ganarnos el respeto de esas mujeres... las lindas, las que nunca nos han hecho caso, ¡pero hoy iban a saber de nosotros!, así que vamos a meter ese gol y ellas se quitarán la camiseta por ti— señaló a Naruto— por ti— a Chouji— ¡Y por todo este equipo!

—Por ese gol— Dijo Chouji motivado poniendo la mano.

—Y las tetas— Dijo Neji poniendo la mano sobre la de Sasuke que le sonreía y asintió.

—¡Yo también!—Dijo el agonizante Naruto.

—No, no con la pierna así.—El Uzumaki tomó su pié y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar frente a sus asqueados amigos.

—¡Esto lo comenzamos juntos, y lo ganamos juntos!— Dijo el rubio.

—Típico de ti... Usuratonkachi— Le sonrió.

Era penal, Sasuke se acercó muy decidido al balón mientras Sakura acomodaba a sus chicas para la barrera. El Uchiha se ajustó la gorra y vio como la Haruno lo retaba. Hizo la finta de que él golpearía para darle paso a Neji, quien a su vez hizo lo mismo para abrirle paso a Chouji que cargaba a Naruto de la camiseta y lo aventó hacia el balón que voló a un costado de la portería que Sakura no podría tapar.

Las chicas, desilusionadas por su derrota empezaban a levantarse las camisetas para despojarse de ellas aún cuando el balón no entraba. Los chicos sonrientes no contaban con que Kiba saldría de la nada a tapar ese gol gritando...

—¡Si yo no juego, mi balón tampoco!— Dejando a todos impresionados y enojados.

—¡Típico de ti!


	3. Halloween

¡Hola!, me alegra que mi idea los entretenga tanto a ustedes como a mí c:

Gracias&Disfrútenlo

 _ **Halloween**_

Era 31 de Octubre y el equipo siete había decidido viajar a una famosa localidad encantada para pasar Halloween. Unos eran escépticos y otros (Naruto), estaban temblando de miedo.

El amarillo entró y lo primero que lo recibió fueron muebles polvorientos con sabanas blancas, puertas cerradas y barrotes en las ventanas.

—¡Bien!, lo que faltaba. ¡Una maldita casa abandonada!— Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata aparecieron tras él.

—Ya relájate— Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.— Te quejaste porque un carro nos siguió durante las 8 horas de viaje. Te quejaste porque un viejo loco nos dijo ''No entren a esa casa maldita...'' ¡Tranquilo!, esas cosas pasan.

—¡Pero así empiezan todas las películas de terror!

—Además— Dijo Sakura que había empezado a desempacar junto con la Hyuuga.— En esas películas siempre muere primero el de la minoría étnica o el personaje más molesto, es decir, si no muere el asiático, muere el negro. Y todos aquí somos asiáticos.

—O en éste caso— Dijo Sasuke que había regresado a bajar su maleta. Se paró frente a Naruto con la mirada pesada. — El más molesto...

—¡No sean malos!, vinimos aquí a festejar el 31 de octubre, o sea...

—Halloween— Dijo Naruto con la cara pálida y las pupilas dilatadas. De la nada, la mano de Sasuke voló a su cabeza para darle un golpe.

—¡No, teme!, ¡no! Aquí en japón no celebramos Halloween, celebramos... el día del escudo nacional— Dijo con la frente en alto.

—Señor— Interrumpió un niño disfrazado de diablo frente a la puerta— ¡Dulce o truco!

Sasuke se acercó a él enojado, tomó la calabaza con dulces que el pequeño traía y la aventó de una patada— ¡DÍA!, ¡DEL ESCUDO!, ¡NACIONAL!— Le gritó en la cara para después cerrar la puerta. Cuando entró de nuevo empezó a sonar el aullido de un lobo.

—Dios... yo sabía, ¡es como en las películas!— Dijo Naruto histérico— ¡Todos vamos a morir!— Decía jalando a Sasuke de la camisa.

—Tranquilo, sólo es mi todo de llamada, perdón— Levantó el celular a la cara de Naruto para después contestar la llamada.— ¿Aló?

— Siete días...— Dijo una voz de ultra tumba

—¿Señor Días?

—Siete días...

—Ah, está equivocado—Dijo con cara de fastidio.

—Siete días... Cof Cof— La voz cambió a la de un presentador— ¡Siete, siete son los días para que aproveches nuestras grandiosas ofertas de llamadas y mensajes por...— Colgó.

—Malditas promociones.

—¡Sasuke!— Se escuchó a Sakura desde otra habitación. Sasuke sonrió y se despidió de Hinata y Naruto gritando ¡Sexo!

—O-Oye...— Le dijo tímido Naruto a Hinata que seguía viendo dentro de su maleta— Nos dejaron solos...

Hinata sonrió coqueta— Todavía no estoy borracha.

—Es verdad...— La cara de Naruto cambió a una muy asustada y meticulosa— En las películas los personajes mueren sólo cuando tienen sexo pre-matrimonial...

-En otro cuarto-

Sakura estaba sobre Sasuke mientras le quitaba la camisa desesperada.

—¡Espera, espera!, tengo que ir al baño— Se levantó y corrió a una puerta dejando a Sakura mientras la pelirosa se desvestía.

Una mano que sujetaba un cuchillo se iba acercando de espaldas a la Kunoichi, pero desapareció cuando ella volteó.

—Seguro fue mi imaginación— Pensó la chica para voltearse y seguir desvistiéndose, pero la mano volvió a aparecer y ella volvió a voltear para encontrar vacío a su espalda.

—¡Sasuke!, ¿trajiste condones?— Gritó.

—Sí— Gritó el Uchiha desde el baño.

—¡Pues allá voy!— Dijo Sakura sin volver a voltear atrás...

-En otro cuarto, con Hinata y Naruto-

Dieron un salto al escuchar un estruendo.

—¡Oigan!— Llegó Sasuke a medio vestir— Sakura... entré al cuarto y no estaba. Sakura desapareció.

—¡No!— Gritó Hinata cubriéndose la cara con las manos.— ¿¡Qué hacemos!?, ¡piensa!— Le gritó a Naruto.

—¡E-En las películas de terror siempre hacen la estupidez de...— Sasuke lo interrumpió.

— Claro, separémonos.

—¡Buena idea!— Hinata salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a Sasuke dejando a Naruto solo.

-En otra habitación-

Hinata caminaba con miedo mientras veía las paredes viejas, las puertas desgarradas y el polvo.

—¿Saku?

—¡AAAH!— Sonó un grito en el cuarto de a lado y Hinata corrió para toparse con un hombre de máscara apuñalando a la pelirosa.

—Disculpe... f-feliz día del escudo, usted siga en lo que estaba— Dio media vuelta asustada y empezó a correr con el hombre unos pasos atrás mientras gritaba.

-En otro cuarto, con Naruto-

El grito de Hinata llegó a los oídos del rubio.

—¿Me voy a morir?, soy el personaje más molesto y el único rubio, ¡mierda!, ¡yo me largo!— Empezó a correr. Abrió la puerta pero al instante de salir se detuvo mientras una música melancólica sonaba en el fondo— No... No puedo. Mis amigos son... los mejores que tengo.

—¡Boo!— Salió Sasuke detrás de Naruto haciendo que el rubio empezara a gritar— ¡Caíste, eres un idiota! ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!— Le decía riéndose en su cara.

Hasta que ambos escucharon una música de ultratumba que hacía que la piel se les erizara. Hasta que el azabache reaccionó y sacó su celular.

—Perdón... es otro rington que me descargué.— Contestó— ¿Hola?... ¡¿qué?!, ¡corre!, ¡no te detengas!— Colgó y volteó con Naruto— Hinata...

—¡Vamos! — El amarillo empujó a su amigo para empezar a correr juntos.

—¡Espera, espera!— Sacó su celular y puso una música de persecución especial para la escena— ¡Ahora sí, vamos!— Gritó motivado cuando empezaron a correr de nuevo.

-Fuera de la casa-

—¡Demonios!— Gritaba Hinata corriendo con el hombre persiguiéndola apenas unos pasos atrás. — ¿¡Por qué si yo voy corriendo y él caminando, casi me alcanza!?

—¡Resiste, Hinata!— Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a su lado.

—¡Cuidado, chicos!, está justo...— Volteó para atrás pero el hombre ya no estaba. Asustada corrió su cabeza de nuevo con sus amigos que ya habían sido apuñalados por el hombre de la máscara.

Hinata corrió de nuevo asustada y gritando hasta que no tenía salida, se topó con un muro de cemento y volteó con el de la máscara.

—¡Cállate!— Le dijo.— ¡Pagarás lo que me hiciste, Sofía!, ¡vas a morir!— Levantó la navaja dispuesto a acuchillarla.

—¡Espera!... yo no soy Sofía.

Bajo la navaja exasperado— ¿Me estás jodiendo?— Sacó un par de lentes para ver mejor su rostro.— Demonios...

De la nada, el mismo niño vestido de diablo le habló por la espalda.

—Señor, ¡dulce o truco!

El hombre tomó su calabaza llena de dulces y la aventó de una patada.

—¡Día del escudo!


End file.
